Before the Nightmare
by T-money1
Summary: Based on the movie, and is filler for 'Nightmare.' What happens after Rain and Alice escape from the Hive to encounter a desolate Raccoon City? Alice/Rain. Please R&R.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: As I stated in my previous "Resident Evil" fic, I don't own anything from the movie or games. They belong to other people. So I'll say it again, PLEASE DON'T SUE.

Ladies and non-ladies, the moment you have been waiting for. This is a continuation of my previous work "Nightmare." Now this is not really a prequel or a sequel, but more like a sister fic. It basically fills in the gap between the Raccoon City incident and the bedroom scene that I wrote about. So without further a due, I present to you "Before the Nightmare" by me. Enjoy.

But first…Another installment of…**Interesting Note (just for fun)**

**Interesting Note (just for fun) – **I'll bet there aren't too many people hooked on crack who can play the bagpipes. (LMAO)

**BEFORE THE NIGHTMARE**

Alice calmed down as she left Rain's arms and looked into her brown eyes. "Thanks, Rain."

Rain only smiled in return.

At that moment, a group of zombies broke down the door. The two women shot and killed a couple of zombies before making a run for it.

Alice grabbed Rain's arm and made their escape.

* * *

As soon as they got out of the backdoor, they ran as fast as they could away from the bar and only stopped once they felt that they were far away.

"Fuck, these things are everywhere," Rain noted as she regained her breath. "We can't even find a decent hiding place to regroup. And here I thought it couldn't get any worse."

"Looks like we have only one chance of making it out of this Hellhole alive," Alice said as she thought of a plan. "We have to find a car and get as far away from the city as we can."

"Not to mention find some extra ammunition if we encounter anymore of those fucking things," Rain added. "This has just gone from hard to fucking impossible in almost no time."

* * *

The two women continued walking around the city, looking for any mode of transportation and gun ammunition.

They came across a gun shop, at which both women approached the shop with extreme caution.

"Hopefully, there's no one dead in here," Alice said as she entered with Rain.

The dark-haired woman sarcastically smirked. "Don't go jinxing us now."

* * *

Inside, they found the ammo needed and quickly reloaded their guns.

But one thing bothered the hell out of Rain.

"Hey Alice, can you come here for a second?" Rain called out as she was looking at some shotguns.

"Sure, hold on." Alice finished reloading her shotgun and made her way over to Rain. "What's up?"

"Nothing much really," she replied, not looking at the blonde. "I just wanted to have some company over here, you know? Just knowing that someone else next me actually having a pulse is kind of a comforting thought."

"Oh okay."

"Well actually, there has been something that has been bugging the shit out of me lately," Rain admitted.

Alice was curious. "Really? What?"

Rain didn't respond to Alice's questions as she turned to look at the blonde, deep in her blue-green eyes.

"Rain…what're you doi…"

Alice didn't finish as Rain kissed her on the lips, her eyes widening in surprise at first but closing as she fell into the kiss. A moan escaped from Alice's lips as she felt Rain's tongue enter her mouth. So not to disappoint, Alice used her tongue to respond.

Finally, Rain ended the kiss, leaving Alice in a state of shock.

"Looks like I got that kiss after all," she said with a lick of her lips as she left the shop.

Alice, on the other hand, stood where she was trying to figure out what the hell just happened. She came out of her catatonic state as she noticed Rain's absence and followed after her.

* * *

They found the extra ammo they needed, but the transportation proved a different story. Either the vehicle was completely damaged beyond repair or out of fuel and unable to run.

"I didn't know looking for a simple car could be so goddamn difficult," Rain complained as her voice started to rise. "Someone up there must be really laughing their ass off at this situation.

Alice attempted to calm her down. "Calm down Rain. Now is not the time to panic."

"We seem to be the only survivors of a virus outbreak with everyone else having joined the ranks of the walking dead. So excuse me if I think it's the perfect time to panic!" Rain yelled.

The two women heard groaning and turned to the direction where the sound came from, noticing another group of zombies making a beeline their way.

"Oh, for Christ sakes," the dark-haired woman exclaimed.

Rain and Alice proceeded to unload round after round into the oncoming zombies until they were all dead.

"Well, that takes care of that," Alice said.

"More fucking zombies," Rain said as the two started to walk. "It just keeps getting worse and worse. Let's keep moving before anymore show up. But knowing our luck, that doesn't seem very likely."

* * *

As the two females continued walking, Alice asked "You wanna know something?"

"What?" Rain asked back.

"You're a pretty good kisser."

"Thanks," Rain grinned. "I've had a lot of practice."

Alice was blushing at the memory of their kiss before she asked, "Can we do it again?"

"Do you want to?" Rain asked surprisingly.

"Yeah I do."

She and Rain met in another kiss. After a minute of kissing, the two women parted to catch their breath.

"You know Rain. I've never met anyone like you before."

Rain asked, "Is that a good thing?"

"Oh yeah, it is," the blond woman said.

"That's good," smirked the other woman. "I don't know about you, but I like being one of a kind."

The two began to kiss once again as Rain actually attempted to cop a feel underneath the lab coat.

But before she could, a rumble broke the two apart.

"Did you hear that?" Alice asked

"Hear what?" Rain asked again.

Another rumble came again.

"That."

They turned their heads to the direction where they heard the second rumble as three zombies came staggering into their view.

The two women got their guns ready, prepared to blow some zombie heads off.

Until this colossal creature appeared behind the staggering zombies, who sensed the creature and turned to face it, only for all three to be mowed down by the mini-gun it carried.

Both Rain and Alice couldn't speak due this creature's arrival.

Finally, the creature slowly approached the women, opened its mouth and unleashed a loud roar.

The two women finally found the words to the current situation.

"Holy Shit," they said simultaneously.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Quite a twist eh? Bet you didn't see that shit coming. Don't worry. The next chapter will be placed A.S.A.F.P. And don't forget to place your review on the story so far if you have one. I love reviews, as they are greatly appreciated. Peace.


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: You know the deal already. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, SO DON'T SUE.

Here it is part 2 of "Before the Nightmare" as promised. So you readers really have no reason to come after me in attempt to cut off my balls. I don't have anything more to add, so here is the exciting conclusion.

But before that, here is another exciting installment of …**Interesting Note (just for fun)**

**Interesting Note (just for fun) – **Have you ever noticed when you're driving that anyone that's driving slower than you is an idiot? And anyone driving faster than you is a maniac? (LMAO)

**BEFORE THE NIGHTMARE**

**Part 2**

The creature raised another huge weapon with its left hand.

Suddenly, a rocket fired out from the launcher at the two women, causing them to dodge quickly as the projectile flew past them, hitting an abandoned car.

The need to dodge the rocket caused them to drop their weapons. Realizing that it was suicide to take the monster on, they took that moment to run as fast as they could

The monster, in return, roared loudly and stalked after them.

Rain and Alice had the advantage of speed, due to the monster's hulking form, but their luck changed when they turned a corner, only to be stuck in a dead end.

"Well, this is just fucking excellent," Rain said sarcastically. "Not bad enough that that ugly son of a bitch is coming after us."

"Come on; let's get out of here before it finds us."

The women quickly turned around to leave the alley, but were too late as the creature had cornered them off from escape. Alice and Rain backed away from it, until their backs came up against the wall.

The creature lumbered towards the two females, when they heard him speak.

"Nemmmeeeessssiiisss."

That word struck Alice as being familiar. She tried her hardest to where she heard it. Finally, she discovered its source.

* * *

"_He's been infected with the virus. He's the perfect candidate for the Nemesis project."_

* * *

Alice couldn't believe it. "Matt?"

"What did you say?"

Alice turned her head toward Rain. "Rain, that's Matt."

"What?" the dark haired woman shook her head. "No fucking way! That's impossible."

"Believe me," Alice nodded. "It's him."

"How?" Rain looked at the Nemesis. "I mean, look at it. What the hell did they do to him?"

"I overheard those Umbrella assholes talking about something they called the Nemesis project," Alice explained. "They said Matt was the perfect candidate, because he got infected with the T-Virus."

"Shit," muttered Rain. "I don't know what's worse: becoming a zombie or becoming that."

The Nemesis continued to stalk down the alleyway.

Rain and Alice placed their arms around each other as the monster lumbered its way, ready to die now with no escape.

"Alice, there's something I have to tell you."

"What it is?" Alice faced Rain.

"Alice, I…"

"Freeze!"

The Nemesis turned around, only to be shot numerous times. After taking a barrage of bullets to the chest, it was able to say one more thing before it collapsed and died.

After seeing the Nemesis die, Alice and Rain saw their rescuers – a group of army commandos.

"Freeze! Stay where you are!" ordered one of them with his weapon drawn as the commandos circled the women with their guns ready.

"Ladies, are you alright?" One of them said before addressing the other troops. "Men, put your weapons down. They're not infected."

"Who are you?" asked Alice.

"We're with the United States Government. Please, come with us."

* * *

The women were taken, by army escort, to a military base in the middle of the city with army jeeps, tents, government agents, and soldiers everywhere

"I'm going to get my superior, so if you would please remain here," said a soldier as he left the tent, leaving Rain and Alice to themselves.

"When the hell did the military get here?" Alice asked Rain.

"I don't know. But to be honest, I'm glad they're here. You know? Otherwise, we'd be dead by now."

Alice nodded along until a voice broke apart their conversation.

"Rain?"

The two females turned to the direction in which they heard the voice. Standing there was a colonel of Hispanic-American origin in his early thirties.

"Oz?" Rain said before she dashed to the man and gave him a huge hug, which the man accepted. "No way, I don't fucking believe it! Alice, come on over here. I want you to meet my big brother, Oz."

The man corrected her. "Colonel Oscar Miguel Ocampo, at your service."

"You're quite the gentleman, aren't you?"

Oz took her hand and kissed it. "That's how I was raised."

"Knock it off." Rain laughed at that comment. "So Oz, what the fuck is going on here?"

"Well sis, I was appointed to come to Raccoon City after one of my men reported some disturbances, as you can see. Soon after, my superiors appointed me along with the military and CIA to check things out."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked Rain's brother.

"Well, normally this would be classified information," Oz took a deep breath before beginning. "But since you're a friend of my sister, I guess I can explain. About four months ago, one of our men infiltrated the Umbrella Corporation in an attempt to uncover any evidence of illegal and dangerous activities. For over a year now, we've been monitoring them. Once the T-Virus broke out, he contacted us before becoming one of its first victims. Thanks to his information, we were able to learn the method of killing those exposed to the virus. Our mission was to come to Raccoon city in order to contain the virus and to dispose of those who were infected. You two are the only reported survivors."

"Well, thank god you came when you did or we both would be dead," Alice said.

At that moment, a soldier appeared in front of the tent opening.

"Colonel, one of the scouting parties has returned."

"Thank you soldier, I'll be right there." Oz said as the soldier saluted and left. "Ladies, if you'll excuse me."

He left and the two girls were alone once again.

"So?" they said simultaneously.

"You were gonna say something to me back there?" Alice asked.

"Back where? Oh right, it's not important."

Alice coaxed, "Come on Rain, you can tell me."

"Well…I thought we were both going to die back there and…"

"Go on," Alice coaxed once again.

"Fuck! I'm just gonna say it. Alice…I'm in love with you."

"You are?"

"Yeah. Pretty fucked up huh?" Rain laughed dryly.

Alice asked, "When? For how long?"

"Back at the Hive. You showed so much concern for me. You wanted to help me survive and get out. When we were close to the exit and the Red Queen wanted you to kill me, you wouldn't do it, even after I told you to do it myself. You wouldn't give up on me. Luckily, we escaped from the Hive. On the train, you showed much care when you injected the anti-virus into me. When I closed my eyes, I heard you whisper my name. No person has ever shown me that kind of kindness before in my life. You didn't give up on me, and I thank you for that. I know I pass off as this 'hard ass tough chick' type of person, but I don't really care about that now. Because I love you and I am not ashamed to admit it. That's it."

Alice could only stare in awe at what Rain had confessed.

"You wanna know something?"

Rain looked at Alice with curious eyes. "What?"

Alice slowly leaned forward and gave Rain a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I love you too," she said with a smile.

Rain smiled at hearing those words. The two women must have read each others mind as they met once again in a kiss.

* * *

Two weeks later, Alice stood on the balcony of her and Rain's apartment, looking at the stars and the cityscape.

Alice couldn't have been happier at the way her life had turned out

After the incident in Raccoon City, the two were taken to Washington D.C., where they stayed with Rain's brother until they could find jobs and a place of their own.

"Alice, I'm home," Rain announced, interrupting Alice's thoughts as she heard the apartment door open.

Alice yelled back, "I'm out here."

Rain placed her stuff in the living room and came out to the balcony to see Alice, hugging her from behind.

"How was your day, baby?" the younger female asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. How about you?"

"Same here," Rain asked.

Alice turned around and placed her arms around Rain's neck.

"So, what were you thinking about out here?"

"Nothing much," Alice answered. "Just stuff we've been through together."

"I see, well at least it's over now."

"Yeah, but I'm glad it happened," the blond woman said. "Otherwise, we would have never met."

Rain laughed. "Yeah, that would just fucking suck."

This made Alice laugh. "You hungry?"

Rain went for Alice's lips. "Starving."

But Alice moved out of the way. "Not so fast tiger, I mean, hungry like in food."

"Well in that case, yeah," Rain pouted.

Alice chuckled because she couldn't resist that pout. So Alice gave her a quick kiss, making Rain feel better.

They went back into the apartment.

* * *

After taking showers, the two went out and picked up some Chinese food and a bottle of wine.

Afterwards, the two went to their bedroom where they made love.

* * *

Around 6 a.m., the sun rose over Washington D.C.

Sunlight peeked through the window of one particular apartment, where two women slept. Both wore contented smiles.

No longer would the past haunt them as they would face the future together.

**THE END**

Well, there you have it folks. That is how Rain and Alice started their life together. I hope you have enjoyed it. As I mentioned before, I again apologize if I made either female a little OOC. I was just trying to find the best way to bring the two together. I also apologize if you think this was either too sappy or too romantic. I was just trying to write a decent romance involving Rain and Alice. But please send me reviews on what you thought of this story (like it or hate it). They are greatly appreciated. Currently, I'm currently deciding on what I should do next, either a lemon involving the two or maybe a 'morning after' fic or perhaps both. Just in case you were wondering, the nightmare that Alice would have occurred a week and a half after the end of this fic.

So until next time, this is T-Money saying "If you want some, come get some. And if you don't like me, bite me."


End file.
